Lavender Pearl
Debut Lavender Pearl was first seen, in the Underground Off-Colour hideout, on Homeworld, where Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl fused.There, she also met Covellite, another fusion, and Pink Diamond helped them escape to Earth, where they resided in their base, or the episode, Vine Glow, along side Covellite. Era 1 Appearance She appeared, first, as a mix between Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl's outfits, but with a lavender turn. She has a pink-tinted pearl on her naval, and a blue-tinted pearl on her chest. Her dark lavender hair partially covers a set of light-pink eyes. Her skintone consists of a more pink-tinted lavender, with a dark lavender swim-suit-like outfit which matches the colour of her hair. It cuts off in a diamond for both her pearls, and cuts off half-way up the neck. Covering her shoulders, and partially the bodysuit, a transparent light-pink shawl-like material, and thigh high socks, with calf-high lavender boots. Her hair reaches the floor, and has a smaller ponytail, which both flick at the end. She has a 14 cm light pink satin ribbon around her waist, which ties off nicely, in a bow, at her back. Era 1 Personality Lavender is deathly loyal to Pink Diamond, inherited from Pink Pearl, yet has no regard for Blue Diamond. She openly admits, in Vine Glow, that she has no respect or feelings towards Blue Diamond, and sees her as a shatterer. She's usually calm in panicked situations, and always tries to be strong and brave for the rest of the rebellion, and her diamond, yet, giving herself these responsibilities, can sometimes cause her to break down and have a panic attack, which is an uncommon sight to see, yet it occurs every month. =Relationships= Pink Diamond Lavender Pearl would sacrifice her life for Pink Diamond, even if it meant being shattered. Although she worships her, Lavender is not afraid to tell the higher ranking gem, what she thinks. Even if it means there's a risk of her being shattered, or unfused. Covellite Her and the other fusion usually get along well, yet they tend to disagree on some things, and will have a large fight about it, if it occurs. Ever since they found each other, they've stuck together like glue, and will prefer to fight with Covellite, than any other gem. Milky Quartz Lavender has a certain respect for the Quartz, seeing her, and referring to her, as her leader. She, like Pink Diamond, isn't afraid to tell Milky if she thinks something is a bad, idea though. So far, there has been minimal communication between the two, and the rest is unknown. Onyx She treats the younger gem like her child, and is very protective of him, yet will take him out on missions, if he's willing to go, which is nearly all the time. Lavender babies him a lot, and will not let him summon his weapon unless it's in a dire situation, as she is afraid he will hurt himself with it. Lazuli There has been pratically no interact between the two, as both tend to ignore each other most of the time. However, Lavender Pearl sees Lazuli as an obsessed-fangirl, and tends to fight with her more than any other gem. Their only thing in common is their hatred of the diamonds. Dark Opal The only thing these two gems seem to have in common is the fact they are both fusions. Lavender rarely interacts with Dark Opal as a whole, but not for any specific reason. Chrysocolla Lavender Pearl and Chrysocolla have barely interacted, as, most of the time, Chrysocolla is out, or is busy, when she's around. Celestite Celestite and Lavender Pearl, as of now, have not interacted.